Superheroes and Sun
by professor lazyass
Summary: "She's my best friend, Momma." / Jori moments, all under sixteen years of age. / Custom verse / Four: Tying the Knot.
1. Superheroes and Sun

Jade plops down in the sandbox quite un-ladylike with action figures, and Tori cocks her head. _Boys_ play with superheroes and monsters! Not _girls_! Tori giggles at the strangeness of the paler toddler, before jumping off the slide and running towards the box. She waves as Jade starts building a castle for Superman to get tortured in (she always preferred the Joker, anyways).

"Hi!" Tori says excitedly; Jade looks up from her sand castle, Superman in one hand and the Joker in the other, while Batman rests at her knees. She squints at the other girl, looking her up and down. Finally, she seems to have a verdict.

"Go away."

Tori frowns, and begins rocking on her feet, making her pretty orange sundress swaying. She notes that Jade is wearing jean capris and a black t-shirt, with DC villains of all kinds. No superheroes and Tori thinks she's seen that shirt in the _boy's _section, yet again proving that this girl is _really _weird. But, Tori likes her, anyways. She's different from the other little girls who play Barbies; Jade almost seems a little bit more… _fun._

Tori tries again, "Can I play? I'm Tori."

The little girl sighs, pausing in drowning Robin. She thinks for a few seconds, before finally letting go and saying reluctantly: "Fine…" (It's only because her mommy said to share.)

"Yay!" Tori claps, and immediately jumps over the wooden border, before plopping down in the sand opposite of Jade, sitting on her knees. She picks up Batman, and decides to fly him around the castle. Simultaneously, she looks up at a hesitant Jade, and smiles.

"What's your name?" She asks, already knowing the answer. She just wants Jade to talk.

"I'm… Jade."

And Tori smiles, before setting Batman on his feet, making his legs move awkwardly so he walks towards the lump of sand of a castle. In a deep accent, she says, "I'll save you Robin!"

Jade laughs and Tori thinks it's _really _pretty and not weird, before the other girl takes the Joker in one hand and Robin in the other. She maneuvers the both of them farther back, towards a dump-truck. Where a Fisher Price doll would go, she sets the Joker on the little hump in front of the steering wheel, and then throws Robin in the back. Tori stands up as Jade does, and the pale girl takes the truck in hand, zooming in the surrounding grass.

"Never!" She laughs, and Tori laughs with, before chasing Jade, Batman forgotten. Eventually Jade drops the truck in the lush green strands, and the superhero game turns into tag. Tori finally tackles Jade onto the ground, and the both of them roll all around for no valid reason. Finally, they both fall on their backs, gasping for breath, and Tori points to the sky.

"That cloud looks like Batman."

Jade giggles and points to the neighboring fluff, "That one looks like Spiderman," she drops her hand and turns over, pouting slightly, "I left him at home though."

"Aww!" Tori whines, turning over as well, she smiles in a few seconds, though. "You can bring him tomorrow!"

"_No._"

The both of them look up, finding Melissa, another girl at their daycare with blond pigtails and permanently pink clothes. Jade glares as Tori frowns, noticing Melissa and her two friends (flanked at Melissa's sides,) holding Batman, Joker, and Robin.

"You're _weird,_" Melissa spits at Jade, and tears off Batman's head. Noting their cue, the two other girls do the same to the Joker and Robin. Tori jumps up as Jade whimpers.

"That's not nice!" She grabs for the action figures, "Give them back; their _Jade's_!"

Melissa ignores her as Jade wobbly stands up, mad. "Are you Jade's friend?"

Tori proudly nods and Melissa smirks.

"Then you're a freak too!"

Jade lunges at her, not in the superheroes defense, but in Tori's. She gasps, "_Jade!_" but Jade ignores her, and tackles Melissa to the ground. Melissa's friends try to pry her off as Jade throws punch after punch, but she ignores them, only focusing on the blonde.

"Tori—isn't—a—_freak!_" she screams. The teacher comes over and pulls her off, tightening her grip on Jade's arms as the pale girl struggles free. Melissa jumps up, her nose bloodied, and Tori looks at Jade, surprised. They had only become friends today, and she was already _beating people up _for her? Tori doesn't get it, but isn't complaining. Melissa spits on the grass, and glares at Jade.

"She is to a freak! She has two moms!"

The teacher gasps and scolds Melissa (still not letting go of Jade), and Tori's face crumples. She looks to the ground; she _loves _her mothers, but apparently other people don't like them. Tori can't figure out why, though. They're so nice! Her momma dances with her when she's off of work, and her mommy even makes heart-shaped peanut-butter-and-jelly! But whenever she finally gets a true friend, their parents tell them to not hang out with her, because of her mommies. Tori honestly doesn't get it. But right now, the only thing she cares about is losing Jade. She's the best friend she's ever had, despite only being friends for a few minutes. She is so _cool_—she wasn't superbly shy like Tori, she played with superheroes and villains, she's just… she's just _Jade_, and Jade is the best!

Tori begins softly crying, and seconds later she finds Jade at her side.

"Hey," Tori sniffs and looks up, finding Jade look at her worriedly, which is weird (just like so many other things about this girl), because she's usually all… _mean. _Tori tries to smile, which comes off as a grimace. Jade frowns, and grasps her chubby hand with her own.

"Hey. Melissa's a jerk, don't listen to her. Okay?"

Tori smiles and nods, and Jade laughs, before falling onto her knees and starts picking up the remains of Robin, the Joker, and Batman. Tori helps instantly, and Jade looks up, grinning softly.

"Maybe you could come to my house!" She beams, "We could pretend we _are _superheroes! I'll be Spiderman, and _you'll _be MJ!"

Tori smiles. "Yeah, that'd be really fun."

Later, after lunch at five o' clock, the sky darkens a bit, and Tori's mothers come to pick her up. Jade and her stand outside, and Tori turns to the other girl.

"Your daddy's picking you up, right?"

Jade nods and Tori smiles, before hesitantly taking a step closer and giving her a hug; Jade freezes, before finally, slowly, hugging her back. They pull back, and Tori waves goodbye as Jade does the same. Her momma, Annie, walks over. Tori grasps her hand and smiles up at her, pointing to Jade.

"She's my _best _friend, Momma."

Annie looks over at Jade, who flushes, and then back at her daughter. "Really? Well," she holds out her hand, and Jade reluctantly shakes it with her little one. Annie grins, "Hi, Jade."

Jade smiles, taking an instant liking to the woman, "Hi Mrs. Vega."

"It's Annie, sweetie."

Jade toothily smiles, "Hi Annie."

Tori and her mother then walk off, and as Annie's about to drive away in the car, Jade runs up, yelling: "Wait!"

Annie rolls down the window as Jade stops in front of the car, and leans forward. "Yeah, kiddo?"

Breathless, Jade holds out the somewhat-fixed (the teacher super-glued her figures back together,) and says: "Give this to Tori."

From the back, Tori exclaims. "The Joker? He's your favorite!"

Annie takes the doll and hands it back to her daughter as Jade smirks.

"I know."

**;;**

**A/N: **Writing little Jade and Tori is so fun! I loved this, and may continue this story with one-shots. I've got a pretty good idea of Jade coming to Tori's house (yes, Trina's involved), and then one with Tori coming to Jade's (_that _doesn't end well at all, and almost ruins their friendship). Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed! Review?

PS—Jade liking superheroes and supervillains is _totally _canon for me now. Maybe I'll incorporate that later when they're older…


	2. Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

"Tori!"

Tori groans, rubbing her eyes as she turns over, opening her eyes; the humid summer air swims across her skin, misquotes talking away as Jade turns on her bedside lamp. The light bulb illuminates their dusty summer camp cabin, shared with Cat Valentine and Marcy Vertago. Tori whines, waving Jade away as she covers the thin, cool quilt over her head.

"Wha-_aaat?_"

Jade rolls her eyes, tearing the covers away from her friend, hand on hip. Hurriedly, she gestures for Tori to get up and follow, exclaiming, "C'mon! They're playing Truth or Dare in Megan's cabin."

Tori mumbles grumpily into her pillow, "That game's stupid," and Jade promptly shoves her off the mattress and onto the creaky wooden boards. The thump resounds against the screens and wooden paneling the rag-tag house calls walls, and Tori scowls, standing up, brushing herself off. She glares at Jade, who smirks, before pulling her wrist. The screen door flies open and Tori nearly falls down the stairs. Barefoot and only in short pajama bottoms and an old camp tee from last year, she whines again.

"Ew! The grass is all _wet!_"

Jade rolls her eyes, adding onto the speed and force, "Suck it up!"

They walk across the bonfire's usual spot and pass the trees and picnic area, finally coming to a stop on the wide trail. When Tori thinks they're about to walk into cabin seventy-five, Jade actually hooks right, leading her into the thick of forest, which makes her feet all nasty and slimy. Tori refrains herself from complaining, and instead questions.

"I thought you said it was in Megan's cabin!"

Jade rolls her eyes, hopping over the creek (Tori glare's at the girl's outfit—jean shorts, tank, and hiking boots. Just _perfect _for this weather!), "You really think the counselor's would allow every girl in the camp to play Truth or Dare? _God, _it's at the fort!"

And by fort, Jade means the secret hideout in the center of the forest, featuring a rather large tree house, fire pit, and tire swing; made who-knows-when, found by the two girl's walking along now. Finally, after what seems like forever, Jade and Tori make it. Every one of the one hundred and sixteen girls are crammed into the hideout, now including Jade and Tori, either on the tire swing, in the tree house, or by the lit fire. Jade softly grasps Tori's hand, moving her to an empty spot near the fire, noticing Tori shiver in her tank top and thin shorts. All of the other teenage girls snicker at the obviousness of Jade's affection, although Tori stays oblivious.

Once everyone is settled, the oldest girl (also the one that's been at the camp the longest), Jenna, stands up, orange fire lighting her face nearly righteously.

"Alright!"

Everyone ceases the talking, eating of marshmallows, etcetera, gulping in near-unison. Jenna smirks, soaking up the power and giving it back out humbly and charmingly.

"It's time to play truth or dare—sickest dares and most revealing truths. No backing out, and no skipping—" (Tori gulps) "—you can't ask what you're crush is—" a few glance at Jade, then at Tori, and back at Jade knowingly, "—or anything like that because that's stupid. _Everyone plays _no exceptions." Jenna's pretty smile takes place again as she claps her hands, "Okay?"

Once everyone agrees, she grins evilly, and plops back down, in the middle of the small area. Truths and Dares are passed around—"I—I got my cherry popped from a… girl"—"I saw my mom cheating"—"I dare you to eat a worm"—and various cringes and groans and red faces later, a girl named Lois giggles, leaning over towards her friend named Lea. They whisper, before looking down from the tree house to Jade, who glares steely right back.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," the word is instantaneous, and pretty much everyone rolls their eyes.

Lois smirks, her pretty, skinny eyes shining mercilessly—"Kiss the girl to your left."

Jade sucks in a breath, her heart hammering as she scoots away from Tori. The other girl, though nervous and embarrassed as well, is hurt, yet doesn't show it. Jenna frowns in Tori's direction, before glaring at Jade.

"_Come on, West!_ You heard me, no backing out!" She points to a youthful redheaded girl with freckles, still looking queasy, "Megan ate a freaking _worm, _so I'm sure you can handle kissing your best friend."

In all of her fourteen years, Jade's never been this nervous. The only thing she heard out of the older girl's mouth was "worms" and "kissing best friend". She gulps and starts feeling sick, but she should, right? It's _just Tori. _

Butterflies erupt in her stomach, and she turns shakily to the other girl, who tightens the grip on helpless strands of grass. Hurriedly, she stutters out: "J—Just do it."

And Jade does, leaning in (when did they get so close?) and cupping Tori's cheek. Tori closes her eyes, and Jade does as well before their lips brush. All of the other girls watch intently, all of them looking at each other, feeling intrusive. Meanwhile, Tori and Jade feel as if pushed into the flames next to them, hearts hammering and skin sweating.

The kiss looses all of its hesitation, replaced with excitement. It's Tori's first kiss, and she's unsure, messy—but Jade seems to be an expert, brushing revealing skin and playing with fingers like a pro.

After about three minutes (all of the girl's mouths open, and a select few are breathing harshly, sweating and shifting) Jenna finally clears her throat, head hazy as well.

"Erm—you guys can—uh—like, leave."

Tori moans, eyes squeezed tight as she grips the back of Jade's camisole. Jade shakily stands up, harshly sweeping Tori up and carrying her bridal style. Several girls whoop and whistle, before Jade runs off. Tori smiles, snuggling closer, knowing what Bella felt like with Edward; yet the thought of what her mothers will think of this is in the back of her mind. Jade drops her on the ground, and Tori looks around—they're in a clearing surrounded by trees—before all see can see is pale skin.

**;;**

**A/N: **Cut off at the worst part, I know. Anyways, I've decided to make this into my own universe, Jade and Tori being best friends and moments in their lives when their younger than sixteen. This is kind of what my upcoming and nameless story will be like—summer camp—but Tori and Jade don't know each other before hand.

Since I've only just skimmed the deep, murky water of mature fics, I don't think I can write what actually goes down—I want to, but it'll be terrible. If anyone else wants to, that's cool, just please say somewhere that it's based off of this story (lol no one will).

Moving on, thanks for all of the awesome reviews. I love you!


	3. Playing Piano

**Playing Piano**

A little girl in a royal purple dress skips down a narrow hallway, dark chocolate paneling against the walls and teal vintage wallpaper on top. She tugs at her white collar and smoothes down her ivory flower-littered skirt, sliding so as the rug on the floor bunches up. The little girl loses her balance and shrieks, arms flailing as she falls back, head thudding against the hardwood floor. She grunts and rubs the back of her skull, sitting up slightly, and focuses her weight on her elbow. She stands up and ignores the rug, curiously walking towards a door on her right. She looks up at it, before standing on her tippy-toes and just barely reaching the doorknob. She turns it, and pushes the door in.

The paneling is exactly the same, but instead of teal wallpaper, its tan. Two bookshelves are lined against the walls, and a window with a white, thin curtain sits between them as if utterly comfortable. The little girl, soon to be known as the defensive, cocky, and bitchy Jade West, but is for now just a sweet and innocent three year old, clasps her hands behind her back and marches onto the room's large rug, sticking feet out one after the other, looking up and examining the rows of dusty books carefully. The sound of yells and fighting parents reverberate around the room, but the little girl shrugs it off, not even noticing, and squats, picking off a book from the first shelf.

It's red, thick, and boring, she decides. The title is imprinted with gold letters, and the little girl runs her fingers over them, cocking her head. She can't make out the title, but flips open the book anyways and rifles through pages. The words are small, and after a moment she slams the book closed, giggling at the loud sound and dust emitting from the paper. The child puts the book back, and turns, resuming this amateur exploration of the room in her new house.

She looks at a potted plant leaves large and jutting out, a pretty painting of a boy, and comes upon another door. When the little girl opens it, though, she frowns, only finding a creepy and empty dark closet, the only occupant a box. She looks inside real quick, before shivering and hurriedly closes the door once again. She turns to her left, and cocks her head. A large soiled sheet covers something, and just as the word _cheater _swims throughout the large Victorian home, the little girl pulls the sheet off.

Sunlight through the window is a spotlight for the many particles of dust, and she laughs, trying to catch them with her hands. After the little girl remembers about finding out what's _under _sheet, she quickly turns back and gasps.

A large, oak and skinny piano is right in front of her. She shrieks in delight, and quickly struggles onto the bench. The girl claps her hands and delicately presses a black key, lips scrunched together. A note, high and pretty, like bells, rings through the room. The girl gasps in awe, her face lighting up, and quickly presses the white key next to it with another already long finger. The second note is heard, and the toddler plays several more, creating a weird song with varying pitches and notes. She laughs, sliding across the bench as her hand glides down the instrument's teeth.

She scrambles off of the bench and runs back to the closet, throwing the door open, and lugs the heavy-ish box out. The girl tears off the lid and drops onto her knees, setting the lid down, and her eyes scan the large stack of paper sitting upright. She pulls one out, and finds five bars with pretty curves and lines and dots, writings and hyphens underneath each group of lines. She squints at the larger words up top.

_Sheet Music: Mar Had a Little Lomb_

Is what the little girl gathers. She laughs, though, and goes back to the piano and stands on the bench, settling the paper in its rightful place naturally, and clears her throat, bowing down, turning to the books as if they were her audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she says in a deep voice, "Jade West: the Piano Player!"

The girl beams, whipping her body and hands up as if indicating a touch-down, and then turns on her heel back to the keys. She keeps one hand behind her back professionally and closes her eyes, nose upright haughtily, and presses a key with her finger. The high note resounds against the walls, and she plays another, this time lower, and then another, this one in the middle.

She plays her song, which is a long and magical song, for ten minutes, before opening her eyes finally and turning back to her makeshift crowd. The girl bows, spotlight hot against her, cheers heard from her fans as an announcer yells, "Jade West!"

Screams intensify and roses are thrown at her feet, but when the girl opens her eyes and straightens out, all she can see is the room.

She swiftly takes the sheet music, hops off the piano bench, and deposits it into the box, shoving that into the closet once again and closing the door softly. The little girl walks out of the room, sheet still on the floor, and stands in the doorway. She reaches on her tippy-toes, barely grasping the doorknob, and pulls it back so as the door slams shut.

Her parents yell from downstairs, and this little girl, Jade West, is now an official pianist.

**;;**

**A/N: **This popped into my head while I was listening to the beginning of John Mayer's, Dreaming with a Broken Heart and my parents were fighting. Little!Jade is so fun to write, and this is before the daycare center, where she was four, so her bad and brooding mood hasn't matured yet.

Probably my favorite one-shot yet, and a Tori-centric will be coming soon.

Also: Updates won't be scheduled, just something short of spontaneous.


	4. Tying the Knot

**Tying the Knot**

"Jade!"

Jade smiles, looking up from the PB&J sandwich her mother made. Tori's short, five-year-old form is bouncing excitedly in front of her, garbed in a jean skirt and blue shirt that contrasts vigorously with Jade's own black board shorts and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles tee. Jade rifles through her Spiderman lunch box as Tori slides onto the picnic table next to her, offering her a chocolate chip cookie, Tori takes it, and through a full mouth declares loudly.

"I'm getting married!"

Instantaneously, the grin falls off of Jade's face. She immediately loses her appetite and throws the sandwich back on the table. Tori pays no heed and thrives on, talking quickly about dresses and cake and flowers. Jade scowls, glaring; she crosses her arms and cuts her best friend off.

"…and it'll be chocolate, with rainbow—"

"Who are you marrying?"

Tori stops, surprised at Jade's cold voice—never a good sign. She swallows, chews on her lip, tucks some hair behind her ear and looks down, "Andre…"

Jade scoffs, looking over Tori's shoulder and at the pint-sized groom, who's standing near Beck, who's then being latched onto by that weird Shapiro kid as usual; she looks down and picks at her green t-shirt, "That dork? He's such a loser."

"Hey!" Tori yells objectively, "Don't be mean to my fiance!"

Jade whips her hand out and tears a cookie out of the tin box, stuffing it into her mouth angrily. She swallows thickly.

"I'll say whatever I want!"

A sound, somewhere between a whine, squeal, and growl emits from Tori's mouth as she jumps up and storms off, towards her groom and his friends. Jade quickly chows down another cookie, but when she reaches for more, she realizes it's her last one, and mutters, eyes glued to Tori's angry, marching form.

"_Stupid._"

Jade sticks her tongue out, and her face falls when Tori doesn't notice, but she's still angry, really.

**;;**

Jade frowns at Cat, the weird brunette girl that always has some fake locks of bright color in her hair. Today its neon orange connected by a lime green barrette, and the both of them are sitting next to each other silently on the swings.

Jade likes Cat well enough, sure, and sometimes she'll play—ugh—_Barbies _with her and Tori. Jade's frown switches from skeptical to depressed, and she looks up, hair curtaining her face. Across the playground Tori stands, chubby hands on her hips, thumbs hooked into her pockets while she orders other innocent children around to prepare for the Vega-Harris ceremony. Jade looks back down at the wood chips beneath her slowly, and Cat nudges her side with her elbow. Jade looks up reluctantly at Cat's bright grin.

"Are you going to be Tori's Maid-of-Honor, Jade?" Cat looks skyward with a finger on her chin, as if contemplating something highly important, "Because Tori said she wanted you to, and that I'd be the bridesmaid, but since you and her had a fight she called it off. Did you know that Robbie and Beck are Andre's bridesmaids too?" Cat giggles, voice going a mile-a-minute, "Because _I _didn't know that, and, well, I think Robbie is like half-puppy or something because he always follows Beck around like a puppy, you know? But then again, I think that Beck's, like, _Aladdin_—have you seen his hair?—so maybe Robbie's like that monkey—what's his face—Taboo? Yeah, I think it is Taboo—and that'd make sense, because, you know, Taboo's always by Aladdin just like Robbie is by Beck. …But Robbie doesn't really look like a monkey, does he?"

Cat takes in a deep breath, looking at Jade intently, finally giving the other girl room to talk. Jade swallows, still looking at the wood chips below her feet that aren't yet touching the ground; honestly, she hadn't heard one word the girl uttered (she says how distracted she is a _lot_), and mutters a quick, "Yeah, okay—sure."

Cat chews on her lip and turns over to look at Robbie, and says: "Really?" after Jade has already slid off of the swing and walked away, shoulders hunched and eyes down, "I don't really think so…"

**;;**

Jade swallows, now inside with the others (they'd just had snack), and watches Tori put on an assortment of glittering dresses and jewelry, until garbed in a white party dress, itchy sequined pale orange sash, with rings covering her fingers, along with bracelets up to her elbows. She slips into too-big and too-high high heels, before plopping down into the makeshift makeup station made by Cat (a plastic Fisher-Price chair in front of a full length mirror with a turned over dress up bin in between, play makeup littered all over), and the redhead begins to apply dark green eye shadow all over the upper part of Tori's face. She then puts mascara under Tori's eyes, before adding rosy pink blush to the tan girl's cheeks, nose, and chin, then adds some bright red lipstick unevenly to her lips, also getting some nearly halfway up to her nose.

Jade sighs, this weird icky feeling weighing like a ton of bricks in her chest, and gulps again. Cat squeals as Tori stands up, and the bride shrieks, too, before hugging Cat tightly, thanking her over and over again.

"I look amazing, Cat!"

Cat laughs, "I know!"

The both of them (along with a few other girls) walk back outside; where other kids of the daycare have set up more plastic chairs on either side of a long strip of toilet paper, a blonde kid at the end in a white button-down, holding a coloring book, looking extremely haughty and official. Andre is on the boy's right in a baggy tux, his groomsmen alongside him in the same fashion. The "minister" yells.

"Everyone—_everyone, _pleases, come one come all—for thy wedding has now begun!"

Jade, leaning against a tree to the left, raises her eyebrows. Various kids in varying dress up clothes come and sit down in the plastic chairs, as the daycare's supervisors (really, they think this is adorable) start playing _Here Comes the Bride _on a battery-powered radio. Toddlers stand as Tori walks in from behind the side of the building, her smile large and hands filled with dandelions, bridesmaids trailing after her (wait—something's wrong). She awkwardly walks up the toilet paper aisle in her bright red high heels, makeup terrible. She stops opposite of Andre, still beaming, and takes his hand as the minister—his name's actually Paul—starts talking.

Rage flares in Jade. Tori's _hers, _everyone knows that! Last week, when Tori slipped off of the swings while in the air and banged up her knee, it was _Jade _that was there first, not stupid Andre! It was Jade who ran and got a Hello Kitty Band-Aid, not the supervisors (she doesn't trust those idiots with _her _Tori), and put it on Tori's knee and hugged her when she cried. It's _Jade _that gives Tori her cookies, and let's Tori play with her superheroes—she doesn't let anyone else—, and listens to Tori when she says she wants to play with dolls and goes over to her house and says hi to her moms and does _everything _for Tori, because Tori's _hers—_not—stupid—_Andre. _

And anyways, boys have cooties.

Jade huffs, crossing her arms, not realizing how much time her thinking killed, for Paul then said: "If anyone objects, say now or forever hold your pee."

Various guests giggle as a supervisor whispers in his ear. Paul blushes fiercely and clears his throat, "I meant peace," and Jade's hands start shaking as people hold their breath. What should she say—how should she say it? As Paul's mouth opens to say 'You may now kiss the bride' Jade jumps from her perch in the shade and into the sunlight; heads swivel and people gasp, while adults purse their lips.

"Don't marry Andre!" She yells, and Tori gapes at Jade, furiously throwing her dandelion bouquet to the ground as he storms up to her best friend.

"_Jade—_you _ruined _my wedding!"

Jade pauses, eyebrows knitting together in concern, mouth hanging agape as Tori runs off sobbing into the daycare center's building. One of the supervisor's—Shelby, Jade's favorite (so yeah, they aren't all idiots)—dashes after her, and Jade trembles as the kids spit mean words to her.

"Nice going,"

"Jerk,"

"You made her _cry_,_"_

"She doesn't like you anymore!"

"Hey."

Jade sniffs, tears gathering in her eyes, but she refuses to let them fall, and looks up, gulping at Andre, and hurriedly apologizes.

"I—I'm sorry…"

Andre grins, surprisingly clapping her on the shoulder, looking relieved, "Nah, its okay. I didn't really want to marry Tori , she's crazy—but if I said no I thought she'd kill me. She won't kill you, though."

Jade sniffs again, smiling, and Andre smiles again, before walking into the building.

Jade follows.

**;;**

A swarm of little kids crowd around the bathroom door, listening to Tori's cries and Shelby's comforting, futile words. Jade glares at every single one of them, and they all evacuate quickly in fear of the West girl. Jade turns back to the wooden door and knocks twice—Tori quiets down as Shelby asks who it is.

"It's Jade," and the blonde supervisor opens the door. Jade looks past and finds Tori with makeup smeared down her face, hair in disarray Jade hesitantly walks in as Shelby walks out to leave the friends alone while Tori pouts.

"Hi," Jade waves.

"Hi," Tori waves back.

Jade blurts out, "I'm sorry," and Tori shrugs, picking at her dress.

"It's okay. I didn't really want to get married, I have commitment issues, you know."

Jade nods, even though she has no idea what Tori just said, and grabs some paper towels from the dispenser, then steps up on the little stool in front of the sink, wetting them. She steps off and pats on the plastic—"Pop a squat,"—and Tori grins, sitting down. Jade starts scrubbing at her face to remove the makeup, and after many towels and eight minutes, she's done.

"There."

Jade steps back and throws the paper towels away, before plopping down opposite of Tori on the cool tile. They sit in a comfortable silence, Tori looking at Jade's hair, while Jade herself looks at the floor. The pale girl lifts her head.

"Hey," she says softly, and Tori perks up, "The next time you're getting married, it'll be to me—okay?"

Tori beams, nodding, and stands, before giving Jade a quick peck on the cheek, "Promise."

Jade giggles, and the rest of the day goes off without a hitch.

Crisis averted.

**;;**

**A/N: **So here I am again, with the fourth installment of Superheroes and Sunshine. I know I promised a Tori-centric, but this popped into my head and I couldn't resist, so she'll be up next (I swear!). Anyways, thanks for the reviews, you guys—I can't believe how popular this is already!

Later,

Prof. Lazyass


End file.
